


Devour

by LoudMouthedJerseyNative



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Chair Sex, M/M, Shameless Smut, Spinning Chair Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9704555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoudMouthedJerseyNative/pseuds/LoudMouthedJerseyNative
Summary: Castiel has always wanted to fuck on an office chair.





	

As soon as Castiel got home from College, he always headed for the shower. Not only was he usually covered in paint from his artwork, but he makes sure to always run home. They only lived a few miles away from KU and it usually only took Castiel about half and hour to run the route.

After ten minutes in the shower and a long drink from the kitchen tap, he made his way into his and Dean's bedroom, a towel wrapped around his waist and a smile on his face.

"Afternoon, Handsome," he murmured, striding over to the far corner of their room to where Dean was sat at the desktop computer.

" _Evening_ ," Dean insisted, releasing the mouse and turning in the spinning chair to welcome Cas with a kiss. He grinned at the sight of Castiel in just a towel and lifted his chin in invitation. Cas just hummed, running his fingers up along Dean's arm which was balanced on the arm of the chair before throwing his leg over Dean's lap.

The desktop's speakers were playing Dean's playlist relatively quietly in the background, now it was accompanied by Dean's soft intake of breath when Cas settled his weight down on his spread thighs.

His jeans were instantly damp from the moisture that still clung to Cas' skin, but he _really_ didn't care. His hands came to rest on the edge of the towel, gently stroking back and forth against the fine hair on Castiel's thighs. God damn his runner's thighs.

The grin that spread it way across Cas' face as the next song kicked in, the soothing early riffs of AC/DC's _You Shook Me All Night Long_. His hands ran down Dean's chest to his belt, pulling at the buckle insistently as the raspy voice of Brian Johnson crooned its way out of the speakers next to them.

As soon as the buckle was undone, he frantically pulled at the button-zip, ripping Dean's jeans to either side in order to pull his cock out.

"Should we light a candle, or something?" Dean murmured, grinning up at Castiel as he tugged on Dean's cock a few times and lifted himself up and forward. Cas could see the protest on Dean's tongue before he said anything, so Cas silenced him with a kiss, a soft 'already taken care of, Babe' whispered into his hair.

And, it was. Castiel's asshole was slick with lube and stretched open from his time in the shower, and he sunk down onto Dean's cock before the other man could reply.

The groan that ripped it's way from Dean's throat sounded like it should have hurt, but he just scrambled to gain grip on Cas' back as he rocked down onto Dean's dick.

It was quick, it was rough, and as Castiel bounced down onto Dean, the chair turned slowly, bending precariously under the weight. He sighed into Dean's mouth pulling him into a hard kiss before holding his head forward against his chest.

Dean rested his forehead firmly against Cas' sternum and panted with exertion as he fought to hold on longer. He was fighting a losing battle as he panted against Castiel's skin, eyes squeezed shut and mouth hanging open.

Castiel's gasp was a thing of dreams when he came, spilling over Dean's tee-shirt, tilting Dean's head back to look up at him as he continued rocking, a smile spreading across his face as Dean's eyes fluttered shut, and he choked out a moan as he came inside Cas.

"Holy shit," he gasped, pulling Castiel down by his ears into a forceful kiss. "What the fuck?"

"What can I say? I've always wanted to fuck on a spinning chair..." Cas replied, grinning at Dean and letting out a squeal of laughter when Dean stood up, turning them towards the bed and collapsed forward onto it, sprawling them across the sheets.

"I think we might need another shower."

**Author's Note:**

> For any of you long time JAckles fans, if you squint really hard you might just recognise this scene from the film of the same name. It's pretty hot, you should check it out. 
> 
> \- D


End file.
